How it all started
by JadelynnAugustWest
Summary: my first fanfic. title says enough, the beginning of cat and jade at hollywood arts. starts slow but then jade meets beck. and it isn't going really smooth. rated T to be sure. i suck a summaries but i hope you'll like the story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

How it all started

Chapter 1: first impressions

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard to me**

**My English isn't really good so there can be some grammar or spell mistakes**

**Enjoy and please review: comments and tips always welcome**

**JADE'S POV**

'Jadey, Jadey wake up! We gotto go to school. Our first day at Hollywood Arts. Isn't this exciting?' mWhen I open my eyes I see a happy bubbly red-head bending over me. Cat. How did she even got in? I am pretty sure I locked the door last night.

'Cat!' I yell at her. But I immediately realise that's not a smart thing to do.

'No sorry Cat. I didn't meant to yell at you. I'm just surprised to see you here, in my house, at 7 a.m.' She looks at me with her big brown eyes. Did I say something weird?

'Ow Jadey you gave me your spare key, remember? And I thought I had to wake you before you be to late at our first day. But you know I don't like you yelling at me. Though I forgive because I woke you up and didn't even bring you coffee. Sorry, I will make it downstairs while you get dressed.'

She said a lot of things after that but I didn't hear them. I was too busy realising that I'm finally going to the school I first only dreamed of. Hollywood Arts, the school for future singers, actors, play writhers and more. Hollywood Arts, the one school my father didn't want me to go to. I didn't care, did i?

'Jadey, are you ready? I maked you some coffee.' Cat yelled from downstairs.

I quickly put on a black skirt, tights with a spider web on them and a dark green shirt with long sleeves. A grab my combat boots when I walk downstairs into the delicious aroma of coffee. Man I love that scent.

**CAT'S POV**

When I woke up Jadey she didn't seem to happy for our first day at Hollywood Arts. I'm so excited maybe we can make new friends with all the arty people at Hollywoord Arts. I walk downstairs and make Jadey her coffee, black with two sugar.

'Jadey, are you ready? I maked you some coffee.'

A few moments later she walks down the stairs. she has her boots in her hand and her hair is a mess, i have to remind her brushing it before we go to school.

'Hope you made a really tasty one because you have to make up for waking me so early.'

I asked Jade if she wanted breakfast but she didn't, of course not, she never does. It's 8.10 and school starts at half past eight.

'Jadey come on now! We need to go or we'll be late and I don't want to be late. and don't forget to brush your hair!'

'yeeh yeeh, I'm coming Cat. Relax.'

She quikly put on her boots and brushes her hair, I grab my coat from the couch and she gets her too. We get in her car and drive the new way to Hollywood Arts. Our first day is about to begin

**JADE'S POV**

When Cat and I step out of my car we see a lot of people in front of the school. Some sit at tables and some are standing in small groups. Great. They already made the groups and I won't be in one of them, I never will. I'm an outcast, always was and will always be. Then I think of Cat, she is my only friend in this cruel world. She's an outcast too but at least we're together, not many outcasts can say they have their best friend who will never let them down even if they're really mean to them.

'Ow Jadey... isn't this exciting? All those new kids, maybe we can make some new friends!'

How can she be so naive, sometimes I want to tell her this world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. But then again I realise she's happy this way.

The school looked a bit weird at first sight. All the lockers where decorated in a special style, the lockers who were still grey didn't have a owner. I saw a few kids dancing on the stairs and others were just talking. I even heard a singing voice from upstairs. This school is so much cooler than my old school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How is it gonna be

**Sooo I updated just like you asked. I'm really glad you liked it and I will do my best to keep updating at least ones a week.**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short and boring but I'll try to do better**

**Enjoy!**

**BECK'S POV**

Sometimes I don't really like school, it's always the same. All those girls hanging all over me, some almost begging me to go out with them. And Trina is the worst of all, she just doesn't understands the word 'no'. No matter how often I say I don't like her she just doesn't stop trying to get me too love her. Won't happen!

'Hey dude, what's up?' When I look up I see one of my best friends, André Harris.

'Hey, nothing just chilling. Did you know there are a lot of new kids coming today?'

'Yes man, maybe there will be hot chicks!'

That's the bad thing of André, he only thinks of getting girls to hook up with. Sometimes he gets all weird about me rejecting all those girls.

'Is that really the only thing you can think about?'

'Yeeh, do you have something better than?'

'Yes, maybe they would make great friends.'

He looks at me questioning what I just said. The bell ring and we walk to our class. We have acting class from Sikowitz, that guy really is a lunatic but no one says it out loud.

**JADE'S POV**

When the bell rings everybody walks to their classes but a few people stay in the hallway, confused. Then a man walks towards up, I immediately don't like him. He looks like pussy, with a pot of hand lotion in his hand and a bloc note in the other.

'Hello new students of Hollywood Arts.' Argh even his voice is weak. I want to walk away but Cat's holding on to my sleeve.

'Cat, why are you holding my sleeve?'

'I'm so nervous, ow Jadey this is gonna be so great! I can't wait to meet all those arty and creative people.' She keeps giggling after that so I don't hear much of what the man said. I can hear his name is Lane and he is our counsellor. Great.

'In order to get to know some of the students here you all going to make an assignment with someone who has been on this school longer. They will help you and give you advice. Because you all got here because of your own talent, there will be different kinds of assignments: an acting assignment, a singing assignment and a writing assignment. We choose some of our best student to guide you at every subject. Make your decision before the end of the day and tell me what kind you chose. Here are your schedules for the rest of the day. There's a map with it so you can find everything. Good luck.'

And then he walks away. I look at my schedule and see that I have singing class first. 'Hey Cat, what do you have first?' She better have the same schedule as me. 'Singing.' 'Good, then come with me because I have that to.' Even though I don't show I'm glad I have Cat as my best friend.

**BECK'S POV**

Lane came in to our acting class, causing Sikowitz to escaping trough the window. Lane step on stage and said we had to work together with some new kids on an acting, singing or writing assignment. We have to tell our choice to him before the end of the day so he can pair us up. We will be in groups of four: two students and two new kids. I hope the ones I will get paired up with have some talent. You may think everyone in this school had talent but that's not completely true, a good example is Trina.

'Hey Beck, I really hope we get paired up. We would make a great team.'

I don't react and just walk away to lunch with André. When we sit at our table Robbie walks towards us. Robbie is a bit weird, especially because of his hand puppet he always carries with him, Rex. I consider him a kind of a friend, he's nice.

'Hello my fellow friends. How is everyone doing?'

'Robbie, we're with two at one table, there is no 'everyone' here. Just us, and we're doing fine. But what are you going to choose for the assignment Lane gave us?'

'I'm going to choose acting. And you?'

'I'm thinking of acting too.'

**CAT'S POV**

Lunch is about to start and Jadey and I walk to the cafeteria. We find a empty table and set out lunches down. I immediately walk away to the bar so I can buy Jade a coffee and a salad with the money she gave me, and for me I buy a apple juice and a sandwich with ham and cheese. I just love the pink and yellow colours.

'Hey Jadey, here's your coffee and salad. Do you already know what you're gonna choose for the assignment. I'm going to choose acting, I just love acting.'

'I think I'm going to choose that too.'

'Yeeh, than we can be together. I really hope so. It will be so great.'

I can't wait for tomorrow when we can hear in which group we'll come.

**Hope you liked it and remember, please review so I have a more motivation to continue and keep updating this story **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: why?

**Hey everybody who reads this, I'm sorry this story is so predictable. I going to try to make it less predictable. And I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been sick so I've been laying in bed for two days unable to write. But.. here is the third chapter. Enjoy!**

**JADE'S POV**

I drive to Cat's house to pick her up for school, my coffee in my hand and music up loud. I don't care if people look at me like I am crazy. I know they think I'm weird and crazy, just because I love dark colours. They are crazy themselves if they care about what people think of them. I realise I'm holding my steering wheel a bit too tight, my knuckles turned white. I release my grip and drive further to Cat.

'Finally you're here! I've been waiting a long time.'

'Oké Cat, now you're overreacting I'm only 3 minutes late.'

'But you promised me you would be on time. And I want you to keep you're promises. So you don't make anyone sad and now you made me sad because you didn't kept you promise about being on time. And I don't like you making me sad and you know that and...'

'CAT! Stop you're chattering like an idiot, just get in the car and we'll still be on time.'

'KayKay, if you say so.'

When we arrive at Hollywood Arts Cat jumps out the car and runs into the school. I follow her and walk to my still grey locker. I really need to decorate it. I search around for Cat and see her looking at a paper, she turns around with a sad face and walks towards me.

'Hey Cat, what's wrong?' Don't ask me why but I just can't stand seeing Cat sad. It's like a puppy who looks at you with his big brown eyes, begging for food.

'We're not together on that assignment. I'm with André, Robbie and Jessica. Do you know who your partners are?'

'Let's see: Trina, Sinjin and Beck. I hope your teammates are nice to you otherwise I will make them.' It really sucks that Cat and I aren't in the same team but we'll make it through.

**-LATER THAT DAY-**

**BECK'S POV**

And didn't came in a group with André, but with Trina. WHY? I'm also paired up with Trina, I can't believe it. The only one I really didn't want to get paired up with was Trina. All the students that take part in the acting part of the assignment come together in the black box theatre. I wonder who this Jade West is. I haven't heard from her before. I heard of that Sinjin guy, he's even worse than Robbie.

'Heey Beck... isn't it nice that we can now share our great talents and get a good grate. And maybe we can do some more than just studying. Heehee.'

'Trina, can't you just leave me alone. Or at least keep your thoughts for yourself.'

'Ow I know you don't mean that. I know you love me, you just have to know.'

I go sit at a chair in the second row, unfortunately Trina sits next to me. Then she walks in: black hair with green strikes, black tank top with a skull on it, ripped jeans and combat boots. She looks angry but she also looks completely beautiful. I don't know how it comes but I immediately feel myself attracted to her.

'Who's she?' I ask Sinjin.

'Jadelynn August West, Goth-girl but extremely hot. She lives with her mother and sometimes with her father. She got one best friend: Catherina Valentine.'

'I don't have to know her live story, just what her name was. And how do you know all these things about her?'

'I do my research, she in our group. You know, Jade.'

'Oke, we'll see how this goes, Trina is not so good with other attractive people around me.'

**JADE'S POV**

When I walk in the black box theatre I see one guy staring at me. I heard about him, his name is Sinjin van Cleef. They say he is a bit too weird. I look at my paper and see that he's in my group, great. I sit next to the guy with the great hair. He turns around and looks at me.

'Hi, you're Jade?'

'Yes, what do you want' He looks a bit scared but his face turns normal within a few seconds.

'You're in my group, I'm Beck.' He points at the other two people around us. 'That's Trina and that's Sinjin.'

'Yeah alright, what do we need to do, I have other things I want to do today so hurry a bit. '

'Eeh, excuse me but what are you doing here?' The brown-haired girl Trina turns around Beck to face me.

'Giving this stupid group a bit of action, it looks like you're all dead.'

'No need for that, I am enough action. We needs action when there's a beautiful girl around?'

'Yeeh, you're right. That's why I'm here.'

After I said that she turns silent and Beck begins laughing.

**-AFTER A FEW HOURS-**

We have made up a concept and worked a little on it. I said I was going home and grabbed my jacket. I hope Cat hasn't wait too long otherwise she'll may begin chattering again and I'm not in the mood for that. I pick Cat up at the cafeteria and drive her home. Then I drive to my own house a get inside. I go to my room and do my homework. For some strange reason I just can't get my mind of Beck. He was really nice to although I wasn't nice to him. I cut him off a few times and just did random things when he was talking, he didn't seem to mind though. But there's is one thing I know for sure: I hate Trina and Sinjin. Maybe I shouldn't be so mean to Beck next time, he's the only normal one there. On the other side, Trina really looked angry when I was talking to Beck. This would actually maked it even more fun. I turn my lights off and go to bed. Tomorrow may can be fun.

**Hey Guys, hope you liked it. Please review and help me make this story better. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : this can't be true

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I am trying to write whenever I have time so I can update faster. I'm writhing this story while I post. So sometimes it takes a bit longer because I don't know what to write. Anyway: here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**JADE'S POV**

When I came into the black box theatre where I would meet my 'teammates', I really just couldn't believe my eyes. Beck was kissing Trina! I thought he hated her, he said she was irritating and dumb. And now he's kissing her. I walked away. For some strange reason I really thought I had a change with him. The first time I really fell in love with someone and then he loves someone else. I walk outside to my car and climb in. Turning the music up loud I see Beck walking towards his car, pushing Trina of him. Have they had a fight? Beck starts his car and drives away, leaving a screaming Trina behind. I decide, the stalker which I am, to drive after him. he stops at the park and walks away. I step out of my car and walk to his.

'What are you doing here?' I look up when I hear his voice.

'Waiting for you. Why are you skipping lessons?'

'I can ask the same to you. But I went away because of Trina, she's annoying.'

'You didn't seem to find her annoying when I walked into the black box theatre, you actually seemed to enjoy her.'

'Ow, you saw her kissing me. I can explain, she kissed me! I didn't even want to kiss with her.'

'Like I care.'

'You seemed to do, otherwise you wouldn't come after me.'

He had me, just like he wanted. I couldn't tell the truth because it would be to embarrassing, but I couldn't lie either because he already knew I was lying to him. He looked at me with those big brown eyes. Just forcing me to tell the truth.

'okay I care maybe a little, but just because you're my teammate.' I really couldn't tell him the whole truth, he'll think I'm just one of those irritating girls who fall in love with him. He won't care about my feelings.

**BECK'S POV**

'okay I care maybe a little, but just because you're my teammate.' After she said that she walked away. I don't know why but I feel like I just missed a great opportunity. She seemed more open than I've seen here the whole two months we've been working together. She actually seemed hurt.

'Jade wait!' I was too late, she already had stepped into her car and drove away.

I felt an empty feeling at the bottom of my stomach, the butterfly's flew away with her. I never felt this way before, with none of the girls a dated. I drive home and sit at the couch in my RV for like a half an hour. I listen to some songs buy after a while I realise I've been listening to love songs. I almost don't listen to that kind of songs unless... I think I'm in love with Jade West. Deeply in love. My happy mood immediately goes away when I think of the question if she'll love me back. I decide to tell her how I feel when we work on the project again.

**JADE'S POV**

I almost cried in front of the boy I'm in love with, just because he kissed someone else. I quickly drive home and run to my room. I burn my face in my black pillow. The benefit of a black pillow is that you don't see any make-up marks on it. I laid on my bed for a while realising I just cried for a boy. I never cry about people. Jade West doesn't cry. Jade West doesn't fall in love with someone out of her league. I can't face him next time. I know he saw the hurted look at my face when I walked away. He even called me back but I acted like I didn't hear him. I fell asleep and when I woke up I had to decide whether to go to school or not.

**Hey hope you liked it, sorry it's kind of weird but I didn't want it to take centuries before they know the love each other . please don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Is it mutual?**

**Hey guys**

**Just a little author's note...**

**Mermaid lover (guest)**

**Hey I'm a Dutch girl so some of my English grammar or spelling divers, sometime I mix things up a little. But thank you for the tips**

**Badefan4ever**

**I'm really glad you like the story and thank you for the nice reviews**

**Mickeyxoxoxo**

**Thank you for all your nice reviews and hope you keep reading**

**Thank you for all the other reviewers (not much but still) and the followers**

**So here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy!**

**TRINA'S POV**

I see Beck walking into the school. After our kiss he didn't came back. He holds two coffees. So sweet he brought me coffee. I walk towards him and take the one in his left hand.

"Thank you Beck." When I take a sip of it I spit it out immediately.

"EEEW, you know I hate black coffee!"

"Yes, I know. It wasn't meant for you. It was for Jade."

"JADE? Are you cheating on me?"

"For cheating you first have to had something together. That's really not the case here!"

I can't believe that he said that to me. I mean, hello! We kissed.

"But but but... we kissed?!"

"No Trina! You kissed me!"

"Fine. Yes, fine. I can get someone better. You, you just don't deserve someone as amazing as me!"

With that said I walk away and leave him behind. I can't believe he yelled those things at me.

**BECK'S POV**

I feel a bit guilty for yelling at Trina but maybe she'll understand now. I decide to buy Jade a new coffee because Trina sipped of the other one and she won't like my coffee without sugar. I'm glad Cat told me everything just for a candy bar. As soon as I am near the cafeteria I hear a voice yell

"Just give me my coffee!"

I rush over to Festus' van. I arrive just in time to pull Jade of the counter so she can't hurt Festus.

"Jade. What's wrong? Why did you attacked Festus"

"This lunatic doesn't want to give me my coffee!"

I grab two sugars from the counter put them in my coffee and give it to Jade. She doesn't say anything but just takes small sips of the coffee. I turn to Festus for an explanation.

"I ran out! They won't deliver till tomorrow."

"Okay, Jade come. You got your coffee now let's go."

Surprisingly enough she doesn't struggles when I grab her by her wrist and drag her to one of the benches.

"Relax Beck. I won't attack him again."

"You shouldn't have attacked him in the first place."

"But he refused to give me my coffee so he deserved it."

Just when I'm about to say something about manners, the bell rings. We walk to the class together and she doesn't even say something when I sit down next to her. Maybe this can turn out better than I expected.

**JADE'S POV**

Beck sits next to me in class. I hope the fact that he gave me his coffee and the fact he sits down next to me mean he kind of likes me. Even if it's just in a friendly way. I'm amazed about how easy I let him in my life. Maybe that's a bit too far but I normally don't let people sit next to me or even talk to me. After the bell rang we walk each to our own locker. When I turn around he just stands there and looks at me. How did he came here so fast.

"You really need to do something arty with your locker."

"Yeah I know. I'm just still thinking. Maybe a bunch of scissors stuck in it."

"Scissors? Alright then. Can I help you with that?"

"Only if you can throw scissors in metal."

"How are you going to do that, you know what, Never mind."

Beck walks with me to our next class. And I like it. Cat has total other lessons so we barely can't walk together to our class. Maybe, just maybe there's a small chance he likes me back.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: I love you**

**Heey guys sorry it took me so long to update this but had an SE-week. So I was really busy learning for those. Enjoy!**

**JADE'S POV**

Beck and I sit together at one of the tables outside. It's sunny. I don't like it. The sun makes everything so happy. But I don't need it. For the last days I have beck to make me happy. We haven't officially dated yet but I hope this will happen soon.

"Eh Jade, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Eh, would you like to go on a date with me?" It took me some time to think of an answer. This is so unrealistic. Beck Oliver, the most popular guy on school already accepted me as a friend and now he wants to go on a date with me. "What? You, you wanne go on a date? With me?"

"Yeeh, what's so weird about that?"

"Everything. You are THE Beck Oliver. And I, I'm... me."

"Jade, that's exactly what I like about you. You don't care about what people think about you." The moment he said that I had to hold back a smile. He can't know how happy I'm right now, it will just destroy everything.

**BECK'S POV**

When I asked Jade to go out with me, she looked really surprised. I didn't expect she would react the way she did. But eventually she said yes. I'm on my way to Jades house. She agreed to go to Nozu with me. When I arrive at her house curtains close and a few seconds later she walks outside. Wearing a black dress with purple high heels. She looks so hot. I open the car door and she steps in.

"Heey, you're ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this. Before you change your mind."

"I wouldn't ever want to change my mind about you."

"We'll see."

A few minutes later we arrive at Nozu. It's kind of quit today but I don't care, I'm on a date with the beautiful Jade West. She might think I'm still joking but I'll show her how serious I am.

**JADE'S POV**

When we arrive at Nozu Beck takes me to one of the tables in the corner. I still can't believe I'm on a date with him. The waitress comes to us and asks us what we would like to drink. I order a coke and he gets one to. When she arrives back with our drinks we order our food, not long after that she brings it to us. We start eating and in the meanwhile we just talk a bit about school and random stuff.

Around an hour of eleven he brings me back home. I can't believe how much fun I had tonight. I see some red hair peek through the windows. Cat, she would wait for me because she kept insisting on a sleepover even though I had a date. Beck parks his car in my driveway.

"Thank you for tonight, it was... fun." I can't tell him I thought it was so much more than just fun. It was amazing, I think I fell in love with him.

I step out of the car when I don't get a reply. Maybe he doesn't think the way I do. When I'm standing in front of the door, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and before I can realise what happens Beck kisses me. I don't struggle, I kiss back. The kiss last for somewhat six seconds and then he pulls away.

"It wasn't fun. It was the most amazing night of my life." I'm too surprised about the kiss the give him a proper answer.

"I love you Jade West." And then he walks away to his car.

"I love you Beck Oliver." I whisper back. Making sure he doesn't hear me.

I hear a happy squeak behind me and Cat hugs me. "O my god. You and Beck, you kissed. Sooo amazing."

**Sorry this kind of sucks after I let you guys wait so long. I have an enormous writhers block but I forced myself to write. Remember please review. **


	7. authors note

**Just a little Authors note**

**Hi guys, I really have a huge writers-block. But I don't see my readers curve going up. Are people actually still interested in this story? Because if nobody reads it I don't see any reason to update.**

**Sorry for the waste of your time but I had to ask this before I try to write.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unbelievable

**Heey everybody. I really hope you all liked the last chapter because I kind of thinks it sucked but I really couldn't come up with something better. My writhers block isn't gone but I'm forcing myself to keep writing with the hope it eventually goes away. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**BECK'S POV**

I almost can't believe Jade kissed me back. I was hoping she wouldn't pull away but she even kissed me back. If I think back about that night I think saying 'I love you' could be a really stupid thing. I know I'm going too fast: kissing and saying I love you on the first date is a bit stupid. She didn't say something back but when I looked in my rear mirror I saw her still on her patio with a bouncing Cat at her arm. Maybe it's stupid to think that she loves me back. I really love Jade. She's the one I want to go to sleep with and wake up with.

**JADE'S POV**

When I woke up this morning I felt great. I think it has to do with Beck. He kissed me! I still can't believe that someone as amazing as he wants me. I'm just me, nothing special. I'm not super 'hot' or something like that, okay I can sing and act. But I'm probably not the first singing and acting girls he sees.

"Jadey... are you awake yet?" O no, Cat. I realise I let her sleepover because she was too excited to go home.

"yes Cat, I'm awake."

"I made you some coffee. Black, two sugar." She so sweet, I know I said it before but she's my best friend, although I don't say It to her.

I walk down the stairs and I see she didn't only made coffee. The dinner-table is covered with bread and all kinds of spreads. There's a huge cup of coffee and there's even a salad.

"Cat! Why did you do all of this?"

"Because I thought we had something to celebrate, because you and Beck kissed last night."

"Thanks Cat, I'm starving. Let's eat."

**CAT'S POV**

Jade seemed really happy I made her breakfast. I'm just so happy she and Beck kissed. I could jump a whole in the ceiling from happiness. I know which shoes I'm going to wear today, my bouncing shoes. Than everybody can see how happy I am.

"Come on Cat, let's go."

"to what? Its Saturday, we don't have school."

"You said we should celebrate, I feel like going to the zoo."

"Yeeh the zoo, I love the zoo. All those animals."

I put on my bouncing shoes and we walk to Jade's car. Bouncy bouncy bounce.

**JADE'S POV**

The zoo, yes. Jade West goes to the zoo. I like all the predators there. And I like seeing Cat happy. We often do things I like, but I thought we should do something Cat likes.

"Going to the zoo with Jadey, lalalalala."

"Cat no, don't sing. I'll put the radio on." Even with the radio on Cat will sing, but not her own made up songs. And it's better to sing along with the radio. I'm in a happy mood so we both sing out loud. This is going to be a fun day.

**Please let me know if you all enjoyed... I couldn't come up with something better so, this is what you get. Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: the zoo**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been sick again. But here's the next chapter. It's only Cade but I thought maybe there can be a little useless chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**CAT'S POV**

I'm so happy! Jade and I are going to the zoo. I'm so excited I really have to pee again.

"Jadey... can we pull over at the next gas station?"

"Why Cat? You've been to the restroom 10 minutes ago."

"But I have to go again! Pleaaaasssee Jadey?" I gave her my best puppy face, hoping it will work.

"Alright Cat, but be fast. I'll go in and buy us some snacks. I see you back in 5 minutes."

As soon as she pulled over I ran out the car towards the restrooms.

"Gotto pee. Gotto pee. Gotto pee. OUT OF MY WAY! I GOTTO PEE!"

When I came back I see that Jade is already back in the car, waiting for me. I open the car door and see the best thing in the world right on my chair.

"BIIIIIBBBBLLLEEE! OMG thank you Jadey, you're the best!" I lean over the chairs and squeeze Jade in a big hug.

"Yeeh I thought you would like that. Better save it for in the zoo" I'm so glad Jade is my friend. She's so nice to me and she is just the best friend in the whooole world.

**JADE'S POV**

Cat was really happy I bought her some bibble. She puts it on the backseat so she can save it for the zoo. When we arrive at the zoo I see it's not very crowded. We pay for our tickets and walk inside. Cat immediately runs to the restrooms and I gently follow her. that girls has a small bladder. This is going to be a very long day. But I'll make the best of it.

**CAT'S POV**

"Let's go the giraffes and then to the monkeys and then the piggy's and..." I get so happy and hyper it's getting hard to talk normal.

"CAT! Relax. We'll see. We still have six hours or so to see the whole zoo. Besides, you've already been here a couple of times. We'll just walk around and see what will be on out path."

I don't exactly agree with Jade. I can never get enough of the zoo. And I want to walk my own route. I avoid the big scary animals and go to the cute ones. If we go now we can still see how the monkeys get their food and then how the piggy's get bathed. But I'll listen to Jade. She likes the predators more. And maybe we'll find a way to see the best of both.

**-LATE IN THE EVENING-**

**JADE'S POV**

I actually enjoyed today. We saw how the panthers got their meet and how the tigers ripped their food apart. Cat didn't like to see that so she went to the aquarium so she could look at the dolphins. I absolutely hate dolphins so this was a good compromise.

We are driving back home and Cat fell asleep a couple of minutes ago. She's been running around the whole day and I really understand why she is so tired. This day could be worse. I was kind of fun seeing Cat being al happy about all the baby animals. She even saw the lions baby, though she didn't like the big one.

When we arrive at home around 11 p.m. I wake Cat up so she can move her stuff to the guestroom. She can sleep over tonight if she wants to, and I know she wants to.

**I'm sorry this kind of sucks. I really didn't know anything else to write so I guess this is everything you get from me. I'm going to write the next chapter and post it as soon as possible. BYBY**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The real Jade…**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, I was sick (again) and just didn't have the energy to update, also I've been through a shitty time last week so my head just didn't stood to it. I'm actually on school while writhing and updating this. Surrounded by little boys cause this is the only place with energy for my laptop. *feeling crowded*. **

**ENJOY!**

**Beck's POV**

"Don't you have eyes? You IDIOT!" I know that voice, it's the voice of the girl I love so much nobody understands. I rush over to where I heard it from, I see Jade laying on the ground, coffee all over her.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry Jade, please don't hurt me. I just didn't saw you."

"I got that! You owe me a coffee and steaming costs."

I walk to Jade and help her up, she's soaked.

"Relax Babe, I'll buy you a new one." With my lips a form the word 'run' to the guy, smart as he is, he listens.

I give Jade a peck on her cheek, I can taste the coffee. I grab her hand and lead her to my car. I'll clean it later.

"I'll kill that guy!" she won't, I won't let her.

**JADE'S POV**

Beck drives me home so I can get clean clothes, there's a shitty surprise for me when I open the door: my dad's at home.

"Ow you finally found someone to get that lazy ass of you home?" I hate him, he hates me. We have a nice family. Urgh.

"No! First: I'm not lazy, you're the one always laying on the couch doing nothing! Second: NONE OF YOUR BUISNISS!"

I walk upstairs to change my soaked coffee clothes for clean ones. When I walk downstairs again I hear two voices yelling at each other.

"You're not really smart you know. Dating with Jade the witch."

"you're not really smart thinking that she's a witch."

"She is the biggest bitch you'll ever meet, face the truth: Jade can't be loved!"

"She can be, and I love her, I'm the living truth Jade can be loved. She's your daughter and you should love her for who she is."

"Not in my eyes!"

I can't believe it, he always says that kind of things but not to strangers. I decide I've heard enough and grab Beck's arm and drag him to the car.

"You just let him say that kind of things about you?"

"Just, let's just go to school." With that said, I end our little conversation. When I close the car door I still hear my dad yelling something. But I don't care. Finally I found someone who likes me, despite of who I am and how I act. And he just ruins everything. He always ruins ever nice thing that happens to me.

**BECK'S POV**

I can't believe Jade's dad said those things about her. I haven't seen her since I drove her back to school. She didn't even turned up during the break. I decide to look for her after this class. Sikowitz can miss for one time.

I've looked for Jade through the whole school, I even asked Cat to look in the girls' rooms for me. There just one place I haven't looked: the janitors closet. I open the door and there she is, broken and mascara all over her face.

"Hey babe, why are you here?"

"I'm cutting up a trashcan, don't you see?" I hear cracks in her voice. She tries to stay strong.

"you're upset cause of your dad."

"Maybe, alright yes. It hurts when I says those things about me okay?" She almost can't say the last word because she bursts out in tears. I hug her tightly and let her ruin my shirt with her salt tears.

This is the real Jade, and though I hate the circumstances I'm glad I could see this side of her. Just a girl who wants her dad to like her.


End file.
